Certain problems have been noted with laser based imaging modules such as bar code reading apparatuses for optical readers. A major problem noted with laser based bar code reading apparatuses is their lack of durability. Laser scan engine modules require a moving mirror which is delicately mounted. Mirror mount structure can easily be misaligned or broken by sudden impact of a housing incorporating the module on a rigid object.
The mechanical complexity of a laser scanner based imaging module increases significantly if the module must generate 2D image signals. There is a need for an improved image sensor based optical reader.